


Symbiosis

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sam Is Not Rescued, Scared Sam Winchester, Trapped Sam Winchester, bleak ending, no hope, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every year, someone in the town disappears.Only once has that person every came back, and they died shortly after without ever being able to tell what happened to them.Dean thinks it’s a monster.  Sam thinks it’s a serial killer.Sam’s going to wish he was right.





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> There is no happy ending in this story, and no rescue for Sam. I’ve put additional content notes in the end notes so if you’re worried about anything upsetting you please scroll down there first.

He belches, loud, nasty, rocks onto his knees and heaves, but nothing happens. He braces himself on one arm and even pushes deep against his swollen stomach with his fist, in some wobbly attempt at the Heimlich but his gut just gurgles, and then he hears something squelching in the darkness.

No.

++

_”She couldn’t tell you anything?” Dean asks._

_Office Munro closes over the folder when Sam hands it back to him. “She couldn’t speak. The doctors said it was a mix of shock, and the severe strain on her throat and vocal cords. Everything in there was distended, torn up. It looked like somebody had shoved something down her throat, maybe chemical. They never were sure, and she didn’t last long enough to be able to tell them.”_

_After, as they head back to the motel to get changed, and grab some additional weapons, Sam raises his doubts on this one._

_“Nothing to say this is our kind of thing,” he tells his brother. “For all we know, there’s some serial killer out there grabbing people and torturing them and then just letting them go.”_

_Dean huffs at him. “Every year. Same time. Keeps them until spring and then kicks them loose.”_

_“These people can have seasonal cycles,” Sam says._

_“For twenty years?”_

_“And protégés.”_

_Dean rolls his eyes, and nudges Sam. “Got an answer for everything.”_

_They go, anyway, because this is somehow something that hasn’t caught the notice of the FBI, and the locals seem frighteningly out of their depth, and just frightened, and neither of them are okay with that, or with some other poor victim staggering naked down the road in a year before dying of torment and horror._  
  
++

He can’t breathe.

He’s on his back, clawing at his mouth, his throat, like it’ll help, knowing in his mind he should just stop, hold still, let it be over because then it’ll be over faster, but he can’t.

He spent an eternity in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, and their treatment of him was inventive, but this…

And then it’s over and he sobs as he sucks in air, even though it’s harder now, his stomach more huge than before, pushing up on his diaphragm.

How that woman survived a day of this, he doesn’t know.

He’s so swollen now, so heavy, he can’t even move.

And that’s a problem. He can’t move, he can’t get out. And wherever this is...he has vague recollections of damp sand, feeling like he was smothering as something pressed itself to his face before dragging him underwater, and then surfacing here…

He probably couldn’t get out even if he wasn’t pinned by his own body weight.

And it means Dean has zero chance of finding him.

Which means water, food…

But the things that forced their way inside him, like jelly fish without the stingers, they kept that woman alive.

They needed her, and he doesn’t understand why, but when she was found she wasn’t like this.

He remembers the pictures; her stomach still swollen, drooping down and swinging, but empty.

And he doubts she got them out a moment before they were ready to leave.

So somehow, he figures, they’ll make sure he has food and water, because they want him to survive.

Until spring.

He screams a lot over the next few hours, maybe even days, but the only answer is his voice echoing back at hm.

So, eventually, he stops.

**Author's Note:**

> Creatures like jelly fish force themselves down Sam’s throat and into his stomach.
> 
> The weight of them pins Sam down alone in a cave or enclosed area.
> 
> He knows from the case history that the creatures will keep him there until spring, and ensure he survives this period.
> 
> Bleak.


End file.
